Witch Hunt (Nalu)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a witch. She does her best to blend in with the crowd and keep a low profile. What will become of her when she falls head over heels for the young prince? Will love prevail or will someone stop at nothing to drive them apart? (Second chapter is just a recommendation to read a similar fic)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my new one shot, I use lyrics from the English cover of witch hunt. This cover is by JubyPhonic.**_

**She has given permission for her lyrics to be used if credit is given to her. Also you should know due to the nature of the lyrics each time a new lyric comes up, the bit below it is written at a different time and place, sometimes with different people. I wanted to put this note in to keep it from being confusing..**

**_So please review as I worked very very hard on this!_**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Come now, gather around_  
_Behold such a saddening tale_  
_Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief_  
_It may keep you well_

* * *

_**One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land**_

Lucy Heartfilia raced through city streets, wanting nothing more than to be home with her family. It was not safe for her kind to be drawing attention to themselves. There was far to much risk to be found out by humans, and she was out far past curfew.

'Mother will have my head for this' she thought unhappily, clutching onto the front of her dress with white knuckles. Only a few more blocks to go.

That was when she heard his voice.

''You're out late, aren't you miss?''

She gasped, turning her head.

''Prince Dragneel..''

Natsu Dragneel was the first born son of the king, and heir to the throne of Fiore. Smiling, he held his hand out to the young witch, completely unaware of her secret.

''These streets are dangerous at night my lady, shall I walk you home?''

Lucy blushed.

**_Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes_**

Sitting in the palace courtyard, the young couple laughed over nothing. Natsu smiled tucking a flower behind his lovers ear.

''You're beautiful, Lucy''

She giggled, pecking him on the lips. ''Hard to believe your family would approve of a peasant girl as your bride''

''My father just wants me to be happy, you make me happy''

''Do I?''

''Of course silly girl'' he whispered, leaning his forehead to hers.

Lucy held his hands tight, her face pink.

''I love you, Natsu''

''And I you''

Natsu stood, pulling Lucy up with him, he would walk her home like he did everyday, excited in the knowledge that he would see her tomorrow, and that she was his.

**_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"_**

Rap  
Rap  
Rap

Lucy stirred in bed as she heard the light tapping against her window. Rubbing her tired eyes she wondered who it could be so late at night. But her exhaustion was replaced with excitement when she peeked through her curtains and saw him.

''Natsu..''

He smiled up at her, waving for her to come down with a finger. Unable to resist even in the middle of the night, Lucy threw on her robe and quietly raced down the stairs, opening the door.

''What are you doing here? Haven't you heard it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding''

He chuckled. ''Only after midnight, which isn't for at least another few minutes'' he ran his fingers through his hair, blushing ''And.. I missed you''

Lucys eyes softened as she touched her Fiances cheek. ''And I missed you, but we'll be married tomorrow and no longer will I have to return home at curfew. I can come be with you.. forever''

Natsu placed his hand over hers, staring deep into her eyes.

''Do you promise? You won't.. change your mind?''

''Will you?'' she countered

''Never''

The two smiled at each other, leaning in closer until their lips met. Nothing else existed to them now.  
Nothing mattered.. but each other.

Unknown to the two of them, another women watched the scene. Her face pinched in agony and the sight of her beloved kissing another women. She would find something out about this strange Lucy who had stolen her Natsus heart.

If it was the last thing she ever did, she would end Lucy Heartfilia.

_**"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "**_

Lisanna ran through the castle, her objective? To find Natsu. She knew something had been off about that women.. no  
_That witch_.  
Growling in frustration she kicked herself for not seeing it sooner, why else would Natsu have so easily fallen for the blonde? When even after years of friendship he didn't so much as glance at her..

Determined to save him, she stormed into the room where he would be getting his final fitting for his tux, for the wedding Lisanna knew in her heart she must stop.

''N-Natsu!''

He turned to her in alarm, worry evident on his face. ''Lisanna..? whatever is the matter? What has you so out of breathe?''

Unable to contain herself any longer, she jumped into Natsu arms, clinging to his chest.

''Lisanna..?''

''Your bride.. Natsu.. she isn't who she says she is''

''Lucy? What do you mea-''

''She's a witch!''

Natsu stared at her, his expression blank

''..What.. did you say..?''

_**"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"**_

Lucy didn't understand.  
This morning she had woken happily, thinking of nothing but her coming wedding to Natsu.  
But when she had opened her doors, she did not find a cheering crowd, or his smiling family. She'd found a mob. Their torches held high they surrounded the young women, pulling her and screaming angry words.

One mans voice stood out among the rest.

_''Burn the witch''_

Lucys blood ran cold. How could they know? She had been so careful, even going as far as to give up witch craft after meeting Natsu. Who could have told them?

Lucy had no time to ponder this as a tall burly villager dragged her across the ground by her hair. He ignored her screams as if she was a stray animal. Some of the others laughed, whispering of how she deserved it.

These people were her neighbors, her _friends_. Did none of them feel a shred of compassion for her?

Soon the dragging stopped, they had reached their destination. Lucy stared up in fear at what stood before her. The wooden cross, a symbol of god. How many of her people had she been forced to see burn, to hear the gut wrenching screams of agony.

Now it was her turn. The man slammed her back into the wood, tying her hands roughly on each end until she could no longer feel her fingers. Not that it mattered, she would die here anyway. It was only when her feet were bound did she glance up to the crowd.

There she saw the too familiar face, eyes riddled with confusion and pain.

Natsu.

''N-Natsu!'' She cried, relief flooding her face. Surely Natsu would save her.

''Lucy..'' the tone in his voice made her frown, he sounded.. pained.

''Lucy, you betrayed me''

Her heart cried out in unison with her voice

''NO! Natsu I didn't-''

''Don't you lie to me! You witch!''

Lucy could do nothing but sob, pleading with him that it wasn't true. Natsu looked away from her, as the crowd continued to grow.

**_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_**

A face seemed to stand out from the rest to Lucys eyes.

Lisanna Strauss.

Natsus childhood friend, who had been nothing but sweet to Lucy. She always came by to chat, a smile on her face and a shoulder to cry on. But Lucy suddenly completely understood what was happening as she reached out to hug Natsu, as if to comfort him.

All the gears shifted into place. It had been Lisanna who had found out, Lisanna who had told everyone her secret. Lisanna.. the woman Lucy had considered a friend, she'd tricked her.

''L-Lisanna, why..'' she whispered, wanting nothing more than to be told this was a mistake, for these people to be called off and her wedding to go on.

But Lisanna only responded with a cruel smile, as she held onto Natsu tighter. So that had been it, the whole reason behind her and Lisannas friendship. Lisanna wanted Natsu.

How could Lucy have been so blind?

''Lucy.. how could you?'' Lisanna sobbed, faking hurt.

''We trusted you, Lucy! You were one of us!''

The crowd yelled out in agreement, holding the torches higher as they screamed.

''Burn the witch, burn the witch!''

_**"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"**_

Lucy sobbed harder, closing her eyes tighter. If there was a god, would he hear her? Would he even listen to the prayers of a witch? When even Natsu turned against her, what faith could she put in god.

''Prince Natsu.. we're waiting on your orders''

The voice of Levy McGarden rose above the buzzing noise the villagers had become. Levy was Lucys best friend, since the two were children.

But even she looked horrified when faced with the truth about Lucy, even more so she looked hurt by the fact that her friend had hidden this from her.

Natsu seemed hesitant, but Lucy was beyond hope. She knew what her fate was, as did her beloved. There was no going back now, they had past the point of no return.

Natsu stared Lucy straight in the eye

''Burn her''

**_Devotion turned to dusty tombs_**

The agreeing screams of the people around them suddenly didn't exist to Lucy. All that she could focus on was the man in front of her, the man she loved.

The man who ordered her execution.

Lucys heart was filled with regret, if she had only explained to Natsu properly.

No, the look in her fiances eyes told her nothing she could have said would have prevented this outcome. All Natsu saw was a witch now, a monster.

Was she a monster?  
Lucy didn't know anymore.

**_"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"_**

Lucy stared ahead, tears pouring freely now. Not a word came from her, not a sob, not a sound. She just stared straight ahead at her death.

She saw it now, the flame. But Lucy felt now fear now as it approached, it was hopeless. Fear couldn't save her.  
Only Natsu could help her now, only his decision.

As he stared at her face his heart ached, he didn't want to do this. All Natsu wanted was to take her hand and run, never looking back at this place again. As the tears flowed down Lucys cheeks he felt helpless, powerless to save her.

But this was the way it had to be, Lucy was a witch and the law was absolute.  
Witches were to burn, no matter who they were.

Even his beautiful Lucy.

Where was the justice in this? Why did it have to be this way?

Lisanna touched his cheek, attempting to comfort him. But Natsus eyes didn't leave Lucy.

**_"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"_**

''Prince Dragneel''

Natsu turned his head, the large man from before held out the torch to Natsu expectantly. Natsu tightened his hands into fists. Even after everything she'd done, how could he be expected to do it? Drop the fire that would kill her.

The guards continued to pile sticks at Lucys feet, which now where turning a bruised purple colour. 'She must be in so much pain' he thought. Taking a deep breath, Natsu reached out, grabbing the torch without breaking his eyes from Lucy.

She was suffering now, and hesitating now would only cause her more pain. Or worse, give her false hope. The best Natsu could do for her now would be to get it over with.

He approached slowly, stroking her cheek.

''I love you'' he whispered to her, his voice breaking.

She smiled his favorite smile.

''I know''

_**Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your** **spite**_

Not caring about the onlookers waiting for him to get on with it, Natsu smiled back despite himself. He leaned his face into her hair, breathing her scent in for the last time, before placing one tender kiss upon her lips.

''You would have been the most beautiful bride''

She laughed without humor, looking to the flames in his hand. He knew she just wanted this to be over, she was tired of the games. Stepping back, Natsu stared at her for a final time before dropping the torch onto the bundles of sticks.

_**Feel now the weight of death and soon..**_

Time seemed to slow down as Lucy watched the flames dance towards her. If it weren't for the fact that she was staring death in the face, she may have thought it was beautiful.

The villagers cheered, yelling for her to burn, to rot in hell where they seemed to think she belonged. Were they not the ones murdering her for nothing? Burning her alive for a thing she couldn't control.

And they called _her_ a monster.

She hissed in pain as the flames climbed higher, almost reaching her. The fear was back, crawling up the wood with the flames, laughing at her anguish.

Mocking her.

_**Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky**_  
_**Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge**_

Lucy looked around at all the faces before her. Some had been people she'd known her whole life. Friends of her family spat at her, yelling about how she had tricked them with her cursed witch craft.

Those were not the last faces she wanted to see, to remember as she left this world. The only face that mattered to her now was Natsus.

As she felt the heat burning her skin, she whimpered. Pleading him with her eyes to save her, knowing it would do her no good now.

''I-I love you, Natsu!'' She called out, just wanting to say it one last time. Some hissed at her in anger, but Lucy didn't care.

And suddenly, as if that was all he could bare, Natsu bounded foreword.

''Hold on Lucy!''

He moved with such swiftness that not even Lucy understood what was happening. Until the rope was torn away from both her arms. With a squeak she threw her arms around Natsus shoulders. Before she could ask what he was doing, he'd undone her feet as well.

''I know you can't walk Luce, but don't worry''  
He jerked her up into his arms, holding her bridal style.  
''I'll carry you''

And with that he held her to his chest, taking off into a run. Lucy could see the shocked look on Lisannas face as she got farther and farther away. She barely heard the white haired women call out to them

''Don't you remember what I told you!? She's manipulating you!''

Natsu turned as he ran, giving Lisanna a big grin Lucy wasn't sure she saw.

''I'm sorry Lisanna, I love her''

The crowd got over the shock, and with a howl of rage took off after the young couple. Prince or not, no one sided with a witch.

_**One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land**_

There was no where to run, no where to hide where they wouldn't be found. Lucy held tightly onto Natsu as she heard the villagers cries. Natsu would not be forgiven for this, he would burn with her.

Somehow, that thought tore Lucy apart far more than the thought of her own death. Natsu didn't seem to be thinking, he picked up speed, looking at only what was in front of him.

And what had Lisanna meant by her words? Lucy couldn't get them off her mind.

_''Don't you remember what I told you? She's manipulating you!''_

**Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story ****goes**

''..What.. did you say..?''

''I said she's a witch!''

Natsu could do nothing but stare at Lisanna, flabbergasted. With a wave of his hand, he ushered his servants out of the room to talk in private.

Lisanna looked sympathetic as her words processed. Lucy.. a witch? She couldn't be, not his Lucy.

''How.. how do you know?'' He sat down on his bed, his eyes glued to Lisanna, looking for any hint that this could be a lie, or a joke, anything.

''Oh Natsu.. I'm so sorry'' she sat next to me, putting her hand over mine.

''I saw her mixing a potion in her home, through the window''

''A potion..?''

She looked down, as if ashamed. ''It was.. a love potion''

Natsu felt sick to his stomach, that potion could only be meant for one person.

''She was making it for you Natsu, she's been manipulating you this whole time. Your feelings, this wedding! It's all _fake_!''

_**"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"**_

It was like the world had stopped. Lucy had been slipping him love potion? This whole time?  
''So my feelings for her..''

''Aren't real''

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. he didn't love Lucy? It was all the doing of magic this whole time?

''How could she do this to me..'' Natsu stared at his hands, unwilling to believe it. But this was _Lisanna_. He'd known her his entire life.

''Natsu, she must be after the throne''

''What?''

Lisanna sighed, rubbing the back of Natsus hand with her thumb. ''She must want the position of queen to keep herself safe, who would accuse the queen of being a witch?''

She was right, it was the perfect plan. If Lucy married him both her and her family would be safe, for life. He was but a means to and end.

How long had she been planning this? Since They'd met? Longer?

Did she even love him at all?

_**"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"**_

Ducking behind nearby building, Natsu gasped for breath. The two had run through nearly the entire town, the villagers had branched out into groups. How much longer could they hide like this?

Natsu was strong, fast and smart. He looked everywhere desperate for a safe haven to hide in.

But his strength would fail soon, and there were so many following them. How could they hope to escape?

Was there nothing but death for them now?

_**Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eye**__**s**_

Lucy yelped, feeling a hand yank the back of her hair. Someone had snuck up on them, terror rose in her chest, she opened her mouth to scream.

Hair.  
In front of the confused Lucys face was long, blonde hair. As she felt her body jerked into a run once more, she realized it had been _her hair_.

The fluttering locks around her cheeks confirmed her suspicions. Natsu had cut her hair to escape, but now their location had been given away. Staring up at him through the tattered blonde mess in her eyes, Lucy was losing hope.

_**"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"**_

Natsu kicked down the door to his childhood home, the place her spent many days away from the castle. It was in a more secluded part of the village, and was the only place he could take her. The only place to be safe.

Laying Lucy gently on the bed, he held her face in his hands. She looked afraid as she placed her hands over his. He saw the bruises and cuts caused by the rope and felt ashamed.

Lucy blushed as he lightly kissed her injuries.

''Lucy.. forgive me'' he begged, leaning his face into her hand.

''There's nothing to forgive my love'' she assured him with a small smile  
''You saved me''

Natsu didn't look convinced, but there was no more time for words between them.  
He heard the approaching shouts and swore aloud.

They were coming.

**_Right before shouting curses that may take away your life_**

Peering out the window, they saw people in the distance, heard the cries of angry villagers. This was the end, they would hunt them down until their deaths, Lucy was sure of it. She leaned herself into Natsu, she was so tired, tired of running, tired of hiding.

She'd been doing it all her life.

''Don't give up Lucy, you can't give up'' Natsu pleaded with her, though he looked just as tired and worn out as she. The day had taken it's toll.

''There's no where left to hide, what more can we do?''

''Don't say that!''

''Natsu..''

**_Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice_**

Lisanna led the charge, she knew where Natsu would go to hide his precious witch. Gritting her teeth she knew she had no choice, Natsu had sided with Lucy. She couldn't save him now.

''This way!'' She called to the others without looking back, the world had begun to get dark during their search. Now all that lit the woods around them were the torches they would use to burn the monster and her lover.

Lisanna felt a pang of sadness, but it was fleeting. Natsu had made his choice.

Now she was making hers.

_**"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"**_

Natsu refused to give up, not while Lucy still lived and breathed. ''Hold onto me'' he ordered, lifting her from her place on the bed. There may still be time, they could escape, he had to try for her.

Carrying Lucy down the stairs reminded him of how worn he was. He kept moving, searching for a way to escape as he did. Lisanna must have led them here, he had hoped her memory wasn't as good as his.

This place had been his last resort, and though he wouldn't admit it to Lucy he had no idea where to go from here. The castle and village meant certain death, but could they even outrun their pursuers?

**_"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"_**

Lisanna saw a flickering light in the upstairs window, it was small but she knew it meant Natsu.

''Ready the torches! I've found them!''

The villagers roared with triumph, glad to finally have trapped their pray. It was only a matter of time now, they would pay dearly for their sins.

Approaching the front door, Lisanna instructed others to light the back. Without even an ounce of hesitation, she threw her torch onto the front porch.

The light bounced off her fair skin as it burned, racing up the sides of the house much faster than expected.

There was no escape now.

_**"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right''**_

Lucy gasped as they reached the bottom of the stairs. How had they gotten here so quickly? Flames had already taken up the front of the house, roaring and ugly. As the heat hit her face she clung to Natsu

''Don't worry Lucy, we'll head out the back!''

But even as he turned, Natsu could already hear the crackle from the back of the house.

They were trapped.

**_"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"_**

Levy stood behind Lisanna, staring at the house in front of her as it was engulfed by the flames. There was nothing she could do for Lucy now, and that killed her.

How could Lucy have done this? Tricked the entire feeling, tricked Natsu who was now losing his life for a lie. For a love that never existed.

Just as Levys friendship with Lucy, everything had been a lie.

Levy could tell that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Regret was painted across the faces of many of Lucys friends. They were all unsure if this had been the right thing to do.

But what choice did they have?

A single tear fell down each of Levys cheeks. Fake or not, her heart ached at the sound of Lucys cries.

''Lucy..''

_**Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to**_** die**

''Dammit!'' Natsu cursed, shielding Lucy from the flames with his body. The fire had spread quickly, and now everywhere they looked seemed to be a sea of red, orange and yellow.

''Natsu, I'm scared!''

''I know Luce, hold onto me. We're going to get out of this, I promise''  
But even to himself, Natsu sounded unsure.

_ **"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"**_

''Natsu..'' Lucy whispered into his neck ''We're.. we're not going to make it out of this are we'' It wasn't a question, but a statement. Every bone in Natsus body ached to deny it. But with no exits in site, and the flames growing higher he feared for their lives.

It couldn't end like this, he loved Lucy too much to let it end here. What more could he do?

''Think Natsu, think..'' he muttered, eyes darting all about.

Where could they go?

**_"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"_**

Lisanna took one last look at the crumbling house before she turned to the others. ''Come, there's no escaping for them now''

Most murmured in agreement, but a few chose to stay, wanting to see for themselves that the witch played no tricks. Lisanna didn't care if they stayed or if they left. She wasn't staying behind to hear Natsu die.

Taking a fleeting glance out of the corner of her eye, she forced herself to move foreword towards the woods. There was nothing more for her here, only a dying dream that had never been possible.

For Lisanna knew the truth  
_Natsu truly loved Lucy._

There had been no lies, no tricks and no potion. Only a jealous woman and a dim hope. All which was lost now.

**_Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cr_****_y_**

They sat together, in the middle of the burning building. Natsu leaned his forehead against hers, holding her tighter in his arms.

''Are you scared Luce?''

She chuckled, place her head over his heart.

''Not now, I'm.. relieved''

Natsu looked confused, so she continued. ''I'm.. relived that it's over now, no more running'' She touched his face ''Where ever I go from here, I'll spend an eternity with you''

''I love you''

''I love you more''

She looked up at him as he looked down at her. As the walls began to fall apart around them, they forgot about time, their unavoidable deaths, everything as their lips met.

_**"Feel now the weight of death and lies"**_


	2. READ THIS STORY

So I meant to do this FOREVER ago (and thought I had, my bad _;) But there is another write who actually also did a one-shot based on this song, also a Nalu one-shot!

I actually did not read this fic before making me own, so it's kind of cool that we wrote for the same pairing about the same song o:

So be sure to check it out if you liked mine! ^.~

u/2353933/Amy-Cahill09


End file.
